


Mini Christmas

by Nelioe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Christmas, For the most part, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Nelioe
Summary: A collection of fluffy mini stories.





	1. Cookie dough

**Author's Note:**

> I've got quite a few mini stories I wrote over the years for prompts or as a little gift in Christmas cards. Some of them are posted on tumblr, but with the recent change in their guidelines, it might be smart to save them here or they might just disappear. Some of them haven't been posted anywhere on top of that, since they were Christmas card exclusive, but some time has passed since then, so I hope no one is going to be angry if I add them to this collection as well.
> 
> Also, hi! I haven't been actively posting fics here in a long time, basically because I don't manage to write as much any more as I used to. One of the reasons is that I finished studying and with it came a long and tiring time of final exams. After that I just felt burned out and tired. The other reason is that I am now working as a teacher and this job is just immensely stressful in the beginning. I head to work, when I get home I prepare my lessons for the next week and afterwards I'm just too tired to do much else. So my inactivity is certainly not going to change soon. The good news about being as actively working is however, that I'm in a much better place mental health-wise, I didn't have one depressive episode since I started working and that's a huge accomplishment for me. 
> 
> So long story short, I won't come back to any of the stories on here anytime soon, but I hope you are going to enjoy some of these mini stories anyway! :)

 

 

A furrow of surprise snuck between Fili’s brows as he came home this evening and was greeted by the smell of Christmas cookies. A scent of cinnamon was hanging in the air. It was so unusual for their flat, he didn’t know how to interpret it at first.

In the kitchen he discovered the source. A sheet with freshly baked cookies sat on the counter and right next to it was Kili with his hair tied in a ponytail, looking into a baking book.

“I thought you hate baking,” Fili blurted out, catching the other’s attention.

Meeting his gaze, Kili smirked. “I do.”

“Then why…?”

The brunet walked over to him, winding his arms around Fili’s hips and pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

“Because I know you love Christmas cookies, silly,” he replied softly, kissing him again and leaving the taste of cookie dough on Fili’s tongue.

 

 


	2. Going home

 

 

Gentle fingers wandered through his hair, brushing strands from his brow and slowly pulled him from his sleepy state. He grumbled softly. He wanted to sleep and still felt so awfully exhausted. Who could’ve known a simple cough could evolve into such a vile pneumonia?

“Time to wake up, sleepyhead.”

Reluctantly opening his eyes at the familiar voice, Kili frowned at the person leaning over him, greeting him with a warm smile.

“Fee? What are you doing here?”

Shouldn’t his boyfriend be on his way to church with his family or something like that?

“The doctors told me that your last tests have been looking very good. I can take you home today.”

“Really?”

Going home on Christmas? It almost sounded too good to be true.

“Yeah.”

Fili’s smile had grown into a wide grin as he pressed a tender kiss to Kili’s cheek.

 

 


	3. "Celebrating"

 

 

Kili smiled as a hand wandered through his dishevelled hair, scratching the scalp beneath softly, and a kiss was pressed to his shoulder. Fili’s form was partly hidden by the pillow the brunet had shoved under his head as he glanced at him out of half-opened lids.

“What a way to celebrate Christmas,” he murmured smugly, while Fili continued to caress his skin with his lips, or what of it wasn’t hidden by the blanket.

“Are you saying we are already done?” Hot breath hit his flesh, while lips brushed him, causing the younger man to shiver.

“I don’t know, I might be persuaded if you try hard enough, but it’s a tough choice… you or presents…” he replied cheekily.

Fili’s other hand snuck under the blanket, rubbing over Kili’s bottom almost promisingly as he turned slightly. “Challenge accepted,” he whispered right into his ear.

 

 


	4. Gingerbread House

 

 

“Look what you’ve done,” Fili giggled before the soft sounds turned into a laughing fit.

“What?” Kili folded his arms defensively. A blush was creeping to his cheeks, probably because he already guessed what had his brother in such an amused mood.

“You’ve eaten too much of the sweets, how are we supposed to decorate it now?”

Fili pointed at the carefully constructed gingerbread house and the bowl of icing waiting to be used. The small cups filled with gummy bears, M&M’s and other sweets, however, looked strangely empty.

“There is still enough,” Kili tried to argue. “And why do you even put that stuff in front of me? You know I can’t resist.”

He looked almost personally offended, setting the blond off into another set of giggles.

“If someone asks, we just tell them Hansel and Gretel passed by,” Kili suggested, shoving his brother playfully, who still wasn’t able to stop laughing.

 

 


	5. Mistletoe

 

 

“What the hell is this?” Fili demanded to know, followed by a surprised laugh.

They were busy with decorating their home for Christmas, when Kili suddenly walked in, wearing the most ridiculous hairband the blond had ever seen. Other people were putting on reindeer antlers, the brunet however…

“Is that a mistletoe?”

Kili merely grinned.

“I need a reason to get away with sneaking some kisses.”

“Since when do you need an excuse for that?” he asked with amusement.

“It’s tradition, Fee!” the brunet exclaimed with faked indignation.

Shaking his head slightly, but fondly, Fili beckoned him over.

“Come here, you dork!”

Kili just too happily complied and giggled softly when the blond pulled him into his arms to press a tender kiss to his lips.

 

 


	6. Snow

 

 

“What are you looking at?” Fili joined his brother at the window, but couldn’t see anything special going on outside.

Kili had rested his elbows on the windowsill and was supporting his chin with his hands, only briefly glancing at the blond, before his gaze returned to his subject of attention.

“Do you think it’s going to snow this year?”

Fili shrugged. The last time there had been a white Christmas seemed ages ago.

“I don’t know. The weather report claims it’s going to snow for days now, but so far…” he didn’t finish the sentence and instead looked at the grey sky. “Hey, how about we go ice skating?” Fili added, as the sudden idea sprang to his mind.

Kili eyed him without much enthusiasm.

“Yeah, I know, it’s not the same like actual snow, but at least it feels more like winter than staying inside all day.”

“What, now?” his younger brother wondered.

“Of course, now! It’s better than staring outside all day! Come one, get ready.”

It needed a little prodding and gentle shoving, but at last Kili agreed, putting on some warmer clothes just as the first snowflakes began spinning through the air.

 

 


	7. Christmas Tree

 

 

“I wanna put them on the tree!” Kili demanded, his bottom lip wobbling slightly while a moist shimmer glistened in his eyes.

“You will make it look silly! It has to look nice!” Fili argued.

Dis shook her head fondly, both of her sons were discussing this topic since their father had placed the fir in the living room. But now that all the decorative items were waiting on the table, their little fight seemed to start in earnest.

“Will not!”

“Yes, you will! And then Santa won’t come!”

Dis was barely able to muffle the chuckle that took over her body at Fili’s wild imagination.

“There now,” she said, crouching down beside them. “Santa will come as long as you decorate the tree with love,” she told them gently, receiving wide gazes that were huge with surprise. “So how about that, Fili will decorate the upper half of the tree and Kili, you will take care of the lower half?”

Her sons looked at each other for a moment, obviously thinking hard about the suggestion.  Eventually they nodded and began to chat lively about which plans they had for their parts of the tree.

Dis smiled. Crisis prevented.

 

 


	8. Bells

 

 

The bells of the church were ringing, when Kili finally showed up at their meeting place. He was out of breath, sending the blond an apologetic glance.

“I’m so sorry, my bus was late,” he apologised.

“Don’t worry about it, you are here now,” Fili replied with a smile, leaning in for his welcome kiss. Kili complied happily.

Fili refrained from telling the brunet that he’d arrived already half an hour too soon, because he was so nervous about meeting Kili’s friends he’d heard such amazing things about. With the stinging cold he’d been freezing ten minutes later. Right now he was glad he could hide his chattering teeth.

But of course, as soon as their lips met and his cold nose rubbed against Kili’s cheeks, his boyfriend realised what was going on.

“You are shivering,” Kili noticed with a frown.

“It’s fine,” Fili tried to soothe him.

Kili was having none of it, though. An arm was wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him close against the other man.

“Come on, let’s hurry and get you somewhere warm. I don’t want you to have a cold on Christmas.”

 

 


	9. Spekulatius

 

 

“Come on, try it,” Fili shoved the brunet playfully.

Kili had sniffed at the strange biscuit with suspicion and wasn’t really convinced yet. It just smelled spicy and not sweet like the Christmas treats he was used to.

“Germans are weird,” he replied instead of tasting it, drawing a soft, amused giggle from Fili’s throat.

“They eat them in the Netherlands as well.”

“Oh sorry, I correct myself, European people are weird.”

“Try it,” the blond told him again, grinning at his boyfriend’s antics.

Kili sighed theatrically, before he took a careful, tiny bite from the biscuit Fili had called Spekulatius. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the blond shaking with silent laughter.

To his great surprise it didn’t taste half as bad as he’d expected. Yes, it was spicy, but at the same time sweet, yet not overly sugary. He pulled a face, knowing that Fili would tease him with it for the rest of his life.

“Yeah, okay, perhaps it’s not that bad,” he admitted.

The blond erupted into roaring laughter, pressing a kiss to Kili’s pouting cheeks.

 

 


	10. Rest

 

 

Fili sighed with relief when his head finally hit the pillow. He liked Christmas just as well as every other person, but this year was the first time his boyfriend Kili was involved in it and it had been… exhausting, to be completely honest. What Fili had learned pretty fast was that Kili loved Christmas. Everything needed to be perfect, from the decoration to the food to the choice of music. There hadn’t been a minute of quietness all day and so the blond was sure it wouldn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

Bevor he was able to do so, a weight caused the mattress to lower and not much later an arm was wrapped around his chest, gently pulling him against Kili’s familiar form. A kiss was pressed to his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Kili murmured quietly. “I know I was annoying today, but I just love Christmas.”

Fili turned slightly, until he was able to meet Kili’s gaze.

“Don’t worry,” Fili soothed him. “I love your enthusiasm.”

And with a smile he leaned forward to connect their lips in a tender kiss.

 

 


	11. Christmas Decorations

 

 

“What did you do?” Fili exclaimed at the battlefield that was supposed to be their living room.

It smelled as if something had burned and the chimney fire had been quenched, by a bucket of water as the dark, ashen puddle in front of it suggested. Kili was a mess as well, sporting wet and dishevelled hair.

“Uhh,” his little brother replied. “One of the socks caught fire?” It sounded more like a question, than a statement.

“How on earth-,“ but Fili wasn’t given the time to reply.

“Well, you were busy with the decoration outside, standing on that ladder, and told me to get the pie out of the oven right that second, so I couldn’t check if everything-“

Fili didn’t let his brother finish either, remembering his intonation that had demanded urgency and distracted Kili. He pulled the brunet into a tight hug, not caring that the moisture seeped into his clothes now as well.

The things that could’ve happened…

“Next time let the pie burn. Gods, you can’t do that.” Kili could’ve gotten hurt and Fili never wanted to be responsible of such a thing. “Just ignore me next time, okay?”

Kili hugged him back. It was silent for a little while, until a chuckle went through his younger brother.

“You realise that you’ve just given me a free ticket for every of our arguments in the future, do you?”

 

 


	12. Wrapping

 

 

“That wrapping is terrible!” Fili laughed, twisting and turning the present in his hands to get a look at all its ugly glory.

“I’m very sorry that I didn’t have the time to buy new wrapping paper,” Kili snapped irritably.

Fili still couldn’t take his eyes off the paper, shreds of different wrappings were taped together and still it was barely enough to cover the gift completely. As awful as it looked, Fili had to acknowledge Kili’s creativity. But maybe he should tell him that newspapers would work just fine, in case there was going to be a next time.

“Besides, it’s what inside that is important,” Kili pouted.

Looking up from the present, Fili glanced warmly at his boyfriend.

“I know,” he agreed before he pressed a kiss to Kili’s cheek. “I’m sure I will love it.”

 

 


	13. Mulled Wine

 

 

Fili drew him closer under the blanket, urging Kili to snuggle against his side and enjoy the warmth of the other body.

This could’ve been worse. Sure, the facility manager wasn’t showing up before tomorrow to fix the heating in their apartment, but they got blankets and mulled wine and one another to keep each other warm. Kili felt surprisingly content, something he couldn’t have believed in the morning when they woke up on Christmas and the whole place seemed to be freezing. Perhaps the hot beverage was finally getting to him.

Gentle hands snuck under his shirt, caressing the warm skin they found lovingly. Fili drew closer, tilting his head and Kili just too happily accepted the soft pressure of lips against his.

Oh yeah, or maybe it wasn’t the wine at all.

 

 


	14. Cold hands

 

 

Christmas had been a success. Smiling faces, shining eyes, laughter, ridiculous amounts of food, one meal tasting better than the next; it was a day Fili would remember for a long time to come.

When he learned that Kili would have to work over Christmas this year, Fili had come up with the idea of joining him. Not in a working sense, not quite. Talking to his boss and convincing him to do a charity event at a children’s hospital had been easier than expected. Then again, his boss had a son himself and good publicity could never hurt.

So when Fili watched smiles returning to the faces of sick children as they unwrapped presents Fili’s company had donated, his chest swelled with warmth, especially at the sight of Kili’s fond eyes watching the kids rejoice. Fili truly wouldn’t mind doing this every year.

Yet he was still glad to relax with Kili on their couch right now, while one of their favourite Christmas movies was on. One of Fili’s hands snuck to Kili’s, intend of tugging him closer. Instead he gasped at the cold fingers he met.

“Geez, your hands are cold,” Fili murmured.

Kili nodded knowingly. “Yeah, must be the lack of sleep. I can’t quite get warm.”

Without any prodding Fili reached for both of Kili’s hands, pulling them to his lips and blowing warm air against them. He pressed a gentle kiss to Kili’s fingertips.

“Do you think it would help, if I got us a blanket and we cuddled up under it?” Fili wondered.

Kili’s smile was equally amused as approving.

“Can’t hurt to try,” he replied, leaning in a heartbeat later to press a tender kiss to Fili’s lips.

 

 


	15. Fire Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a Christmassy story, but I didn't know where else to put it. Also, this is the only "real" Durincest story in this collection.

 

 

Kili pushed his cold nose in the crook of Fili’s neck, searching for more warmth. It was a cool night and close to the fires of their camp it would’ve been easier to stand, but he wouldn’t give this position up for anything in the world. The fire moon bathed the countryside in its unique light and Kili had never seen anything more beautiful in his life… save for… well…

He grinned, peppering the blond’s neck with little kisses while fingers stroked over Kili's naked back, causing the younger to shiver. Kili was still immensely proud he had managed to stay quiet, the merchants they had to accompany none the wiser to the dwarves’ activities.

Fili wrapped the blanket closer around them, maybe believing Kili’s trembles to come from the cold or it was just the icy nose that had given it away.

“Do you want to return to the camp?” Fili whispered into his ear, humming contently when the archer simply continued to mouth at his skin.

After facing no danger in days they had both gotten bolder and so Kili’s reply was probably not going to surprise Fili.

“No, I want to stay like this,” he breathed against his skin. “I love you.”

Fili’s arms around him tightened, pulling him – if that was at all possible – even closer. A small smile darted to Kili’s lips. He felt warm and protected in the other’s embrace.

“And I love you,” Fili murmured gently.

 

 


End file.
